


bottled curiosity

by iwillstayalive



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curiosity, Fluff, Hopefulness, M/M, between ep. 5 and 6, geralt and yen didn't happen, i needed to explore the meaning behind geralt's words lol, tender words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Everything seemed to be going smoothly, except Jaskier couldn’t get something out of his head.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 290





	bottled curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in a while and for this fandom! so exciting✨
> 
> I just had to explore the meaning behind the tender way Geralt said "Jaskier, you're alright" in episode five. it gave me f e e ls

Jaskier couldn't be out of that place fast enough. After everything that went down with the djinn and Yennefer, he was filthy, bloody, tired, and could use a bath.

He supposed Geralt might need one as well. After all, a house almost fell on top of him.

They made their way through the woods, Geralt probably looking for his next monster and Jaskier a new source for a ballad, but before that, they needed rest and to clean themselves. Luckily, they found a meadow with enough trees to camp with a river close by. 

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, except Jaskier couldn’t get something out of his head.

“ _ You’re alright _ ,” Geralt had said after he was healed, in a weird,  _ tender _ tone with a small smile, which was uncharacteristic of him. He didn’t want to delve too deep in what could mean, but, Geralt  _ did _ go through many means to save his life. 

Well, it was probably his fault in the first place for making a wish, but he made it up to him by saving his life.

It’s just...Jaskier wanted to confirm then if the Witcher cared for him.

Because he cared about Geralt, probably more than he wanted to admit to himself. So that night, after they cleaned themselves and were settling to sleep, back to back in the open wide space of the meadow, a small fire crackling in the corner and the stars as the only witness, Jaskier turned around.

“Geralt? Are you awake?”

“Hmm?”

“I was just wondering...and you don’t have to say anything about it, but—”

“Spit it out, bard.” Geralt gruffed.

Jaskier took a deep breath and steeled himself. “Did you mean that? Earlier? When you sai—when you told me I was alright? I feel like, um, you were relieved.”

A silence settled over them, maybe for far  _ too long  _ and Jaskier was ready to take back his words and go to sleep, but then—

Geralt turned around and stared at him, with his piercing golden eyes, expression stoic and nothing but the clench of his jaw giving away any emotion, whatever that might be. He held his breath, ready to be yelled at or shoved, but that didn’t happen. Instead—

“Yes,” Geralt murmured, so low Jaskier had to snuggle closer to hear the man. “I was glad you were okay, that you were alive. I am.”

Jaskier released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  _ “Oh.” _

“Satisfied? Can we go back to sleep now?” Geralt complained while turning around again and giving him an excellent view of his backside, but that didn’t matter. Because Geralt cared for him and that, that—

That was enough.

“Yes. Good night, Geralt.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! keep in mind that english it's not my first language and all my knowledge comes from the show and wiki, so i'm sorry for any inaccuracies! tips and comments are always welcome


End file.
